


Home Movies: Hannibal

by IcarusFeathers



Series: Home Movies [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Breeding Kink, F/M, Incest Kink, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Nursing, Polyamory, Porn Video, Unspoken understanding, Voyeurism, porn actors Will and Abigail, retired porn star Hannibal, unspoken childhood issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusFeathers/pseuds/IcarusFeathers
Summary: Hannibal is a successful porn actor and director and he decides to make movies of his own, featuring his polyamorous lovers.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter, Will (solo), Will/Abigail/Hannibal mentioned
Series: Home Movies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544608
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Home Movies: Hannibal

"Are you ready Abigail?" 

Hannibal asked as he switched on the mounted camera. For a moment the lens zoomed in and out and then found focus, narrowing in on the beautiful young girl on the bed. 

She was delicious and Hannibal only adored and desired one thing as much as Abigail, and that was their other lover Will. 

"Yes," Abigail was breathless in her arousal.

They had already spent some time talking, not touching, but setting the scene. 

"We can stop anytime if you're uncomfortable," Hannibal reassured but she shook her head. 

"I want this." She was breathing heavily now, her chest heaving in the thing negligee that she wore. 

The three of them had discussed at length what would come next. Hannibal had set up the home studio and simply the videos of them each masturbating had made an unfathomable amount of money on his website. It had afforded them a level of comfort that none of them took for granted. 

Hannibal and Abigail had been orphans, though of course the considerable age gap between them had made their experiences different. Will had come from a poverty stricken, abusive home. They had all sought a family and found it in each other on sets of various productions. They didn't take that for granted either. 

When comments had started on their website, encouraging Hannibal to produce content as kinky as fans from his younger days expected of him. 

And so they had sat down as a family and discussed these requests. 

Between them, they decided to film a movie each based on each of their deepest desires. And for Hannibal that was only one thing. Something that so far only he and Will had indulged in together, before Abigail had joined their relationship. And even then they had never filmed it. It was just for them, just in private. Until now. 

Hannibal was already hard as he moved back towards the bed, breathing deep and looking over to the corner of the room. Will lingered there in the shadows, moral support and a voyeur in one. 

When he looked back to the bed, Hannibal could see that Abigail too was looking past him and at Will. Both of them drew something of a strength from the young man, and perhaps they needed it at this time. 

It was the exchange of looks between them all that gave Hannibal the impetus to clear his throat and hoarsely say, "Motina..."

_Mother_

Abigail drew a deep breath, shuddering, shaking. And then she opened his arms to him and he knew he was now in shot of the camera. He didn't look at it, wanting the audience to be as much a voyeur as Will. To feel like they had intruded on something secret and unsavoury. 

"Yes, my darling." Abigail replied, welcoming Hannibal to her. She didn't adjust her voice, strangely all the more arousing for sounding as young as she was. Not at all imitating an older woman as he might have done. Hannibal had to palm his cock then, trying to relieve the ache she caused, though he knew there would be no true relief until he was inside her.

Hannibal climbed onto the bed and into Abigail's arms, "Yes, darling. Mommy's here." 

He could hear her heart beating fast, resonating with his own, as he turned and lay himself in her lap. He was careful not to crush her with his bigger frame, cradled in her arms as she propped him enough so that his mouth was level with her breasts. 

Her breasts were perfect. 

The first time they had ever fucked had been onset, a daddy kink movie. He had been so carried away by the perfection of her high and tight nipples, the pert and tender flesh of her breast, that he had gone off script completely. He was meant seduce her and then fuck her from behind, but he had only got as far as sucking on a perfect tit before he had been lost to it. He had continued to suckle at her breasts, rolling the other nipple between finger and thumb, until she had cum from that stimulation alone. 

They had repeated that many times since in the privacy of their small mansion. And now they were to add a very different dimension to it. 

"Mommy," Hannibal said the words quietly, not wanting his voice to break so deep as he copied her phrasing. 

She smiled down at him and petted his hair, then slid her hand up to the shoulder strap of her barely-there nightie. Before she had chance to lower it, he pushed forward and took her already erect nipple into his mouth through the thin fabric. 

Abigail groaned and the hand that had been petting him, clutched hard in his hair. Enough to almost pull some out at the root. 

He heard Will let out a soft grunt but neither looked at him. It was arousing to know he was there, not like being on a set with professionals were so used to seeing eroticism that they were sick of it. To know he was enjoying them as much as they were enjoying each other was a pleasure in itself. 

"Mamma," Hannibal gasped as he pulled back, admiring the wet patch he had created on the nightie and wishing that it was from milk and not his saliva. 

He felt his cock swell at the thought, a moment before Abigail placed a hand on it. Always so wonderfully in sync. She began to caress his hard length, spreading precum as she pulled back his foreskin. 

"Mommy's big boy," She cooed and Hannibal throbbed in her hand. 

He whimpered and nuzzled at her again, pushing against her nipple with his nose until she let out a light tinkle of laughter. 

"Oh my impatient baby, you must be so hungry." She stopped stroking him in order to finally lower her strap. First one and then the other, her breasts instantly spilling out. 

Both Hannibal and Will groaned in unison. 

When Hannibal sought to resume his suckling with no barrier between them, Abigail pulled tight on his hair. 

"Uh uh, only good boys get milk. Are you a good boy?" Her words were so soft and gentle that she seemed barely more than a child. And of course, now at 22 years old, it was still clear to see how when they met when she was 18, this was her exact appeal to audiences. 

She held his hair too tight to nod, so he had to answer, "Yes mommy, so good for you. Always."

He could hear the slick sound of Will jerking himself off, and it pulled a whimper from deep within his chest. This all seemed very pleasing to Abigail, who smiled sweetly down at him. 

"Good boys breed mommies," She cooed. 

Hannibal was blessedly relieved in that moment that she had removed her hand from his cock. In all his years performing, no one had ever made him lose himself like Will and Abigail, whether singularly or together. They set him in an almost constant state of sexual agitation that cured the years of dislike he had developed from performing sex acts on cue. 

Had she still had hold of him, he was in no doubt that he would have cum at those words. 

They had not rehearsed, merely talked. Each describing their own fantasy to the others. This had very much been part of Hannibal's description, but he had convinced himself in the hopes of not being disappointed with anything less, that Abigail would simply nurse him. And that would have satisfied, but this was really his desire.

A deeper one still, he realised, was for her to be the one to enable it. 

After a few deep breaths, realising the pause between them may have gone on too long, Hannibal leaned in and sucked her nipple into his mouth. 

She gasped, and then moaned, holding his head tight to her breast. 

"Yes, baby. Make mommy feel good." 

He could feel her grinding up into his body, just the slightest movement that he wasn't sure she was even aware of. All the same, it was hugely gratifying to know how much pleasure she was taking in this. In fact, he could soon smell her arousal creeping up between them as he nursed. 

And he really did nurse. It wasn't like the time he licked and nipped at her. Or sucked and teased her. He latched on as a babe would, taking so much pleasure in it that he found he couldn't even lament the lack of milk. 

"Yes, baby," She moaned and the sounds from the corner grew ever slicker, muffled noises here and there as Will tried to remain silent. "Oh baby, my good little boy..." Abigail babbled and shuddered as she came. Her scent thickening as she grew wet with it. 

It took her a moment to come down from her climax, shaking against him and nearly pulling a clump of his hair out. 

"The other side, baby," She said gently, once she regained her breath. 

Hannibal whimpered as he allowed himself to be guided from her nipple. It was large now, swollen under his attentions. Slick and shining with his saliva. 

Another muffled groan from the corner. 

Abigail let go of Hannibal's hair, instead guiding him between her legs as she reclined, so that they ended up with her led back against a pile of over plumped pillows, and he over her. 

"If you breed mommy, she'll give you lots of milk baby boy." Abigail spoke to him softly as she stroked a hand down his face. 

He ached to be inside her, nodding as he lowered himself. 

She began to pull up her nightie, completely bare underneath and so now just wearing a strip of fabric across her middle. 

With a grunt Hannibal thrust into her, she was so slick with her arousal that there was no resistance at all. She gasped and flung her arms around him a little more exuberantly than perhaps she had intended. 

"Yes, baby. Breed me." She cried out as he hunched over and latched himself to her other nipple. Her hands both slipped to his hair, holding him pressed against her as he nursed and fucked her. 

The slick sounds from the corner increased, deep and harsh breaths from there too. 

Hannibal could practically hear the rhythm Will was setting for himself and unconsciously matched it. 

Abigail was almost like a rag doll under him as he used her body, thrusting deep into her and burying himself over and over as he sucked hard enough not to loose the latch. 

"Yes baby, fuck your mommy. Cum inside me." Abigail groaned, a sound matched from the corner as Will began to lose control of himself. 

Hannibal slowed, fucking her hard and deep with each thrust. To the point where he knew she was likely in pain, a pain that she very vocally enjoyed. 

But it wasn't that which had her cumming and clenching around him, it was his mouth on her tit. Another orgasm washed over her, gripping him and milking him. 

Perhaps he would have lasted longer had not two things then happened simultaneously. 

At the same moment that Abigail came and cried out, "Fuck me darling, fuck a baby into me! A brother, a sister...", he heard Will's anguish cry and the wet patter of his cum landing on the floor between the corner of the room and the bed. 

They drove him mad with ecstasy. Always, and with very little effort. 

Hannibal thrust as deep as he could when he washed Abigail's inside with his cum. Flooding her with every drop of seed within him as his balls drew up tight and contracted.

He spilled with a grunt, continuing to nurse through his climax and after. Remaining inside Abigail as they both panted and tried to recover. 

Hannibal still lay there sucking on her teat as he heard Will pad across the room. The sound of the camera being switched off, and then the dip of the bed as Will climbed up and spooned against Hannibal's back. 

The three of them lay, sticky and slick as Hannibal continued to suckle, two sets of gentle hands on him as they eased him from the scene they had set. Holding each other tight and rocking Hannibal between them until he started to fall asleep, muttering against Abigail's chest - 

"I love you, I love you motina."


End file.
